


May to August

by HazelPjo



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: POV First Person, Post-Weirdmageddon, Reminiscing, Weirdmageddon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:27:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26399425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HazelPjo/pseuds/HazelPjo
Summary: Mabel Pine's POV of the past summer and her thoughts on the manner.Edit: It's just a vent story, don't take too seriously, I love Mabel
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	May to August

The beginning of May is always a difficult time. 

The days grow longer, colors fade from a midnight blue to a shimmery orange. Birds chirp earlier and are seen later throughout the evening. Nature returns to life with pollen drifting through the wind and covering the outside. Children cheer and scream in excitement, it is the greeting of Summer.

I guess I should be excited. I haven't been doing the best in school. It seems like no matter what I do, it just all is pointless. Does it really matter if I make a good grade on that Algebra test? Why should I have to pay attention to some boring lesson I'll never need in the real world. You don't need to know y = x + mb whenever you're fighting demons. The story of George Washington's teeth is minuscule compared to the fates we have and of our moral consequences. There isn't a point. All it is a cycle. A reminder of my past mistakes. A reminder that I'm selfish.

If only I had known better. I should've known better. Yeah, maybe Dipper and Uncle Ford once made their own mistakes with Bill. But there's weren't for selfish intent. What am I supposed to do though? Even though I can't stand the thought of continuing school, at least then I can try to pretend I don't have any faults, that I can pretend Summer never existed and never will. Yet every year, Summer has to come back and burn me once more.

Maybe, for all I know, I'm still trapped there. B - Bi -, He, Maybe he is still out there. Torturing my friends and family, all just cause I wanted a "little" bit ore of summer. Maybe this is my punishment. Seeing everyone live their best lives, not that it would matter if I was there or not.

Sure, every year, we spend the time together in Summer. But perhaps its just a pitiful ploy, a miserable trap to remind me I almost sacrificed them for me.

I like, I like to think that isn't true. But I don't really know.

Maybe I deserve it. Maybe I don't.

I was just a kid. I was only twelve years old. I didn't know better, I really didn't. It was just, it -

Yet, Dipper didn't make the same mistake. Sure, I was, young then. But I can't stop holding myself back and accountable for my actions.

Even if those all I love, have forgiven me, I'm scared I'll make the same mistake again.

And honestly?

Part of me would again, at least in the fake world, I could be happy and actually feel like I am loved.


End file.
